FM25 Ransom
by Miz Em
Summary: Granger Clan Saga. Cameron introduces a friend of his to Maggie Eppes.


**A/N:**  
Granger Clan Saga... partly  
partly about Maggie Eppes

Complete. A really long one-shot (in 2 sections)  
--

"Can I help you?" Hannah asked, smiling at the stranger at her door.

He returned her smile warmly, "You must be Cameron's sister. I'm John Chastain, one of his partners in the firm. Cameron called, inviting me to a small party here?"

Hannah laughed merrily, "I'm his mother. Should I be worried that he's working with such an excellant if charming liar, Mr. Chastain?"

"Call me Chas, please, Mrs. Granger, everyone does," but Chas was startled. He wasn't sure who she was when she opened the door, but she looked far younger that he would have expected Cam's mother to be.

"Everyone's in the backyard, Chas, just follow that path," Hannah was still amused. "They've already started but they're mostly still behaving. Oh, here, take these with you, since you're heading that way."

Chas chuckled and took the platter of brownies from her. He was startled by the size of the crowd in the backyard. Cam had said it was a small gathering of family and friends, getting together because his father was safe after being held hostage.

"Brownies!"

That had to be one of Cam's brothers, Chas decided. "Um, yes. Is Cameron around?"

"You must be John Chastain. I'm Tyler Granger," Tyler held his hand out grinning.

"How did you know?" Usually calm and imperturbable, Chas was nevertheless surprised into blurting out the question.

"Cam doesn't have any friends," Tyler had a wicked glearm in his eyes. "Just business associates."

"Get out!" Cameron pushed Tyler away, but they were both laughing. "Come on, Chas, I'll introduce you around."

It was a good thing he was good with names and faces, Chas thought to himself, it was a large group. And there were a lot of FBI agents. Finally they came to an older gentleman cooing to a baby.

He has to be Cameron's father, Chas thought, surprised at how much Cameron looked like him. He noted the bruise on his temple and how he was favoring one shoulder and wondered if they were injuries from being held hostage.

"Dad, this is John Chastain. He prefers to be called Chas."

Colby smiled warmly, "Welcome to the madhouse, Chas. And this little beauty is Bethany, Cameron's niece."

Despite the friendly tone, and the adoration evident in his face for his granddaughter, Chas felt like he'd been scanned and tested. Raising an eyebrow slightly at the scrutiny, he wondered if he passed.

Grinning now, Colby said, "Cam rarely invites anyone over. Everyone's been dying to find out what kind of person he would consider a friend."

Cam rolled his eyes, "Oh, for heaven's sake!"

Chas laughed, "Well, I'm glad that's all it is. I certainly didn't want to offend a yard full of FBI agents."

Colby's lips twitched as he murmured softly, "Oh, I'm sure a former CIA op like you could handle it." He chuckled when both Chas and Cameron stiffened in surprise. "Don't worry. Just putting two and two together."

"And getting a few thousand," Cam said dryly.

"That might be how Cam first got the job at Bryson and Chastain, but it's Bryson, Chastain and Granger now for a good reason," Chas said softly. Then he grinned in mischief, "Bryson and I like being richer than we were."

Colby nodded, then distracted by Bethany's fussing, hurriedly said, "Well, enjoy yourself," as he headed quickly back into the house.

Chas looked at Cameron in surprise. "Was it something I said?"

"Diaper issues." Cameron grinned, then raised his eyebrows when Chas looked past him with rapt attention.

"Who. Is. That?"

Cameron turned around in puzzlement. "Which who?"

"That dark haired beauty, next to your sister Keeley."

"Stop drooling," Cam couldn't help laughing. He'd never seen Chas anything but smooth and imperturbable. "Agent Maggie Eppes. She's Director Don Eppes' daughter."

"Introduce me." That was as close a command as Chas had ever given Cameron.

Eyes dancing with amusement, Cameron led the way. How the mighty had fallen, he thought, laughing to himself. He couldn't wait to tell Keeley and Erin.

"Maggie, I just want to introduce John Chastain, a friend of mine," Cameron inserted himself casually into the conversation that Keeley, Maggie and Darla were having.

"Please call me Chas."

Maggie glanced at Chas and smiled a greeting, but turned to Cameron, "I didn't think you had any friends." She laughed when he rolled his eyes. "Have you been hearing that all evening?"

"That's because he's such a dark horse," Darla told him, hugging him affectionately.

"Pleased to meet you, Chas," Maggie murmured politely, and turned back to her childhood friends. They drifted away from Chas and Cameron.

Cameron burst into laughter at the bemused look on Chas' face. "One step at a time, Chas. Like a baby."

Chas frowned at Cameron. He'd never been so thoroughly dismissed and he wasn't sure how to handle it. "It's not that funny," he said dryly, "You'll hurt yourself, laughing so hard."

"Here's Rafe and Verity," Cameron managed to bring his laughter under control, "Maybe you'll have something to talk about with Rafe, former Navy SEAL to former Navy SEAL. Even if it was a long time ago."

----

Cameron sat down next to Erin and pulled her into his lap, making her laugh. Hannah shook her head at him.

"What?" he said in surprise. "Dad always does that to you."

"Do you always do what your Dad does?" Hannah asked in amusement.

Cameron flashed a grin. "Only if it'll win me brownie points."

"What made you decide to invite Chas?" Hannah was curious. Cameron rarely allowed the different parts of his life to mix.

He shrugged, "I don't know. He's the closest friend I've got. Seemed like the thing to do."

"Does he have a thing for Maggie?" Erin asked, her eyes lit with laughter.

"Did you see that?" Cameron laughed at the memory. "She turned away like he didn't even register. I'm going to have a good time with this."

Hannah shook her head again at her youngest son. She wasn't sure if she would ever understand him. "Well look, there are my boys!" she cooed when Brandon came up with Quade and Quinn. The twins ran into her outstretched arms. They hugged her, and smacked noisy kisses on her cheeks, making her laugh.

"Lady killers, the lot of them," an amused Colby sat down next to Hannah with a freshly diapered Bethany. He watched Chas and Rafe talk and laugh. "Former Navy SEAL too?"

"Yeah. And a great boss, when I was still working for him."

Hannah smiled, "But you don't work for him anymore?"

To his parents' amusement, Cameron preened with satisfaction, "Nah, I made partner."

----

"Did you have to be so hard on the guy?" Keeley asked in amusement after Cameron and Chas left, presumably to talk to Rafe and Verity.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "He's a wolf if I ever saw one. He's only after one thing."

"Is that so bad?" Darla asked, laughing at the two pairs of astonished eyes that turned her way.

"I don't know, Maggie," Keeley said thoughtfully. "I think he wants more."

And that was just as good a reason to stay away, Maggie thought. That was the last thing she wanted, a relationship.

----

"May I walk you to your car, Agent Eppes?" Chas asked quietly.

Maggie turned to face him. He'd surprised her. She hadn't even heard him approach. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt of that. I'd just like the pleasure of walking you to your car." Chas looked at her curiously, wondering why she was pushing him away.

"It's a free country. You're welcome to walk anywhere you like."

"Will you do something for me, Agent Eppes?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what I've done to offend you. Then maybe I can make amends and we can start over."

"I'm just not interested in your type, Mr. Chastain."

"And what type is that?" Chas was getting annoyed now. "Are you judge, jury and executioner? Do I not get to defend myself?" He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Forget it. Have a good evening, Agent Eppes." He walked off quickly.

Maggie watched him get into his car. A Ferrari, much fancier that Cameron's Porsche. She walked to her own car, and tried to put John Chastain out of her mind. Unsuccessfully.

----

"So, what do you know about this John Chastain?" Don lingered even though most of the crowd had left. He had just handed Bethany back to Keeley, and looked a little wistful from it. "Or should the question be 'What does the CIA want with Maggie'?"

Colby grinned at Don's wistful look. "You know, Keeley would be more than happy to let you babysit Bethany, if you want to play Grandpa."

Don laughed, "Caught me. I just didn't want to put pressure on Maggie, like Dad used to do with Charlie and me." He eyed Colby severely. "You're not dodging the question, are you?"

"No, no dodging here," Colby was amused at Don's sudden protectiveness. "And you laughed at me when I got in Justin's face over Keeley."

"You didn't 'get in Justin's face' as you put it," Don retorted, "You tried to kill him. I'm just asking a question."

Colby rolled his eyes and laughed, "Whatever. As far as I know, it doesn't have anything to do with the CIA. Chas is ex-CIA and ex-Navy SEAL. He looked like a man in love." Colby grinned. "Or lust. I couldn't quite tell."

Don tossed a balled-up napkin at Colby, who caught it effortlessly but laughed at the mock-aggressive gesture.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's Cameron's friend. Cam seems to think highly of him." Colby grinned at Don's glare.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Don accused Colby.

"Just getting back at you."

Don sighed at Colby's amusement. They had all ragged Colby unmercifully over his travails with his kids. He should have known it would come back to haunt him.

Colby relented, "Maggie didn't seem to take to him. Brushed him off from the get-go. He does look like he's going to pursue it, and doesn't seem like someone who would give up easily. Like I said, Cam seems to think highly of him, and you know Cam doesn't trust easily."

Don nodded warily. As far as he knew, Cam didn't think twice about stepping over the line if it was to help people. Don himself didn't approve of vigilantism, but if Cam had ever been involved in anything like that, it was apparently over with.

"What?" Colby asked when Don continued to scrutinize him.

"Some news came through via the Jalisco Legat office about a shootout in an abandoned compound. They said it followed a phone call you had made to them about a kidnapping." Don said quietly as he searched Colby's eyes.

"And?"

Well, he looks calm enough, Don sighed to himself. "Just wondered if you knew anything about it."

Colby shrugged.

"They also passed along that the dead men were wanted for drug trafficking, and the Jalisco authorities were glad to find their bodies. Glad enough not to ask any questions. And I won't either." Was that relief in Colby's eyes? Don wasn't sure. But he knew the twins had showed up not long after. "A man has to protect his family."

When Colby remained silent, Don got up to go. He knew he'd overstayed his welcome. "I'll see you in the office tomorrow morning."

"Alright. I'll have Cam keep an eye out for Chas where Maggie's concerned," Colby said quietly. He watched Don leave, pondering his words.

"He didn't say anything about a woman's body," Tyler murmured from behind him.

"I'm hoping my friends buried her when they took the jeeps away," Rafe was just as quiet. "Want me to find out?"

"Yes, please. It bothered me that we didn't have time to do that much. I would feel much better knowing what happened." Colby looked gratefully at Rafe, who nodded and left to make the call.

"He knows." Tyler looked anxiously at Colby.

"Yes, but he won't do anything about it." Colby sighed heavily, but he was relieved. He knew he owed Don a huge debt for not pursuing it.

"They found her body and buried her in a Christian cemetary not far away." Rafe came back with the good news. "I'm going to find a way to send some money back to them."

Colby nodded, relieved, "I'll tell Cam. He'll get you the money, and anything else you need."

"I got it, Dad," Cam said quietly.

Tyler shook his head, "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Cam grinned, "Rafe knew I was there." He laughed when Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood to fight, Ty. I just wanted to make sure Dad was safe."

And on that, he knew both Tyler and Rafe agreed with him.

-----

Chas had been restless all morning. He'd sat impatiently through their weekly staff meeting, and at one point had suddenly realized the entire staff was staring at him. Ruefully, he wondered how long Bryson had been trying to get his attention. "Sorry," he muttered to an amused Bryson. Chas noted the laughter in Cam's eyes and resolved to get back at him for it.

Thankfully, the staff meeting came to an end not long after.

"You are so dead," he said to a laughing Cameron when he caught up with him.

"She doesn't even like you," the threat didn't faze Cameron a bit.

"Boys, boys," Bryson said affectionately. "My office, please."

Startled, Chas raised his eyebrows at Cameron, who shrugged. He didn't know anything either.

Bryson was gazing out the window when they finally went into his office.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

Bryson turned and smiled, Chas and Cameron both addressed him as Mr. Bryson or sir, never by his first name Russell. "I don't suppose either of you will ever call me Russell."

They looked startled.

"Of course, Russell," Cameron said quietly. "What's wrong?"

Russell Bryson smiled at little sadly. "It's the anniversary of Russ' death." Russ, his eldest son, had died in the line of duty almost a decade ago. He had been Chas' partner at the CIA. Bryson had extended a hand to John Chastain when he left the CIA, and helped him build the financial services firm that now bore their names.

"But that's not why I asked you to join me," Russell said briskly. "I have a couple of items. First, I'm thinking about retiring, and wanted to split my share of the firm equally between the two of you. No, no," he raised a hand when they both started to protest. "No arguments there. I've already decided." He smiled at them both. "You've both made me a rich man. I'll be just fine, even without my share of the partnership." His eyes twinkled, "I do expect you to manage my account well though."

They laughed easily, breaking the somber pall that fallen at Russell's first words.

He paused and steepled his fingers in contemplation, "The other issue is a little more delicate. As you know, I've been seeing Lilah, who is some twenty years my junior. I had been very happy but lately, something's bothered me about our relationship. She keeps pushing for marriage and for me to change the amount of her stipend in my will. I'm not quite sure what's going on. And I can't talk to Brennan about it. He loathes her and would rather I boot her out." Brennan was his younger son, heir to his considerable fortune.

Chas eyed Russell warily. When he'd suggested an investigation into Lilah before, Russell had blown a fuse. "Are you asking us to do a background check on Lilah?"

"Yes. Yes, please." Russell's white brows were drawn together in a frown.

Unusual for him, Cameron thought. "I'll take care of it. My brother would be delighted to help."

Chas snorted a laugh. He'd heard Cameron gripe about his brother for the last few years, and even though he saw that their relationship had improved, he knew there would be a lot of ragging involved.

"Thank you both. Now, we'll have to plan a day for this retirement. I'd like everyone invited to a big party. They all deserve it. And more."

-----

"Do I look like your personal background check bureau?" Tyler was exasperated. He was in the middle of a serial murder case and was not in a good mood over its lack of progress. "Here, talk to Maggie. She likes you, for some strange reason." He handed the phone to Maggie and ran to one of their interrogation rooms where he had a suspect awaiting questioning.

Maggie laughed as she held the phone to her ear. "Cameron, what kind of background check?" She scribbled a few notes as Cameron told her Russell Bryson's concerns. "Lilah Carlton? Can you tell me anything more about her?"

"Just a second. Here's Chas. He's met her, he can tell you more," Cameron shoved the phone at Chas and backed away, laughter in his eyes. He went back to his own office.

I'm going to kill him, Chas thought in exasperation. He sighed. "Agent Eppes."

Maggie was brisk but polite, "Tell me what you know about Lilah Carlton."

"Good morning, hope you're having a good day. I'm fine, thank you for asking." Chas knew he was asking for it, but her cool tone rubbed him the wrong way. When she remained silent, he sighed and gave her what information he had.

But she was steaming when she hung up the phone. Gently. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her annoyed over anything he did.

"That's the last time I do your brother a favor," she snarled at a bewildered Tyler on her way back to her desk.

"What did you do? What did you say?" Tyler demanded when he finally got Cameron on the phone.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked in surprise.

"Maggie was steamed, and she let me have it. With both barrels." Tyler was still angry.

"Oh, boy."

"Oh, boy, what?"

Cameron sighed, "I handed the phone to Chas."

"I'm going to kill you." But there was no heat behind it. Before long both brothers were laughing over the situation.

"Steamed, huh? I guess I'd better be careful with Chas. Ow!" Cameron looked up indignantly. Chas had lobbed a book at him. "Gotta go, Chas is throwing things at me."

Tyler laughed as he hung up. He went to calm Maggie down.

Cameron suppressed a laugh. He knew he could hold his own against Chas, but he didn't really want to fight. He sighed in relief when Chas dropped into a chair across from him.

"Well, I'm getting under her skin, alright," Chas said gloomily. "Just not the way I'd hoped." He narrowed his eyes at Cameron. "What were you thinking, Granger?"

"Apparently, I wasn't," Cameron said dryly. "That was Tyler chewing me out for upsetting Maggie."

Chas sighed, "I'll send her some flowers in apology." His eyes gleamed, "I'll charge it to your account."

Cameron laughed as Chas left his office with a spring in his step. He couldn't remember the last time he was this amused.

-----

"Whoa!" Keeley and Darla circled the massive flower arrangement on Maggie's desk when they got back from lunch.

"Who is it from?" Darla reached for the card, but Maggie slapped her hand away. Darla grinned at the eager look on Maggie's face.

Keeley glanced at her father in his office and raised her eyebrows. She snickered a little when he rolled his eyes. Not my day to keep up with it, she interpreted correctly.

"Well?" Keeley demanded, "Don't keep us in suspense! Calla lilies and Candella roses. This guy knows you well if he sent you your favorite flowers."

Darla sniffed at the Candella roses, red on the velvety upper side of the petals, and silver on the underside. She sighed with pleasure at the lovely fragrance. Then her eyes widened when Maggie tossed the entire arrangement in the trash. She stormed off and started yanking files out of her file cabinet. "Whoa! Wait! If you don't want them, I'll take them!" And the guy too, whoever he is, she laughed to herself. She looked at Keeley.

Keeley dug the card out of the trash. "Uh-oh. 'I apologize. My behavior was inexcusable. May I make it up to you? Chas.'" She looked at Darla, "I'll have to call Cameron and let him know."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Oh well, no sense in wasting the lovely flowers," Darla pulled it out of the trash can and took it with her as she and Keeley headed to their own cubicles.

Neither noticed Colby eying Maggie with interest.

----

"Dad," Cameron hovered anxiously at his father's office door.

"Cameron!" Colby smiled to see him, then frowned when he noticed the anxiety in Cameron's eyes. "What's wrong?" He saw Chas and an older gentleman behind Cameron. "Come in. Have a seat."

"You remember Chas, of course. This is Russell Bryson, senior partner in our firm."

"AD Granger, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances," Russell looked weary as he shook Colby's hand.

"What's happened?"

"Lilah's been kidnapped. A woman I've been seeing. I brought the ransom demand," Russell patted the pockets of his jacket absently.

"I have it, Russell," Chas handed Colby a folder. "Russell and I have handled it. I'm sure you'll want to take our fingerprints. And here's a picture of Lilah."

"I entertained thoughts of just paying the ransom, but Chas and Cam would have none of it," the smile on Russell's face was faint, but Chas was relieved at this sign of Russell Bryson pulling himself back together.

"We just had Maggie do a background check on Lilah today, Dad. Russell was gettin bad vibes from Lilah. Now this."

"Alright, I'm going to turn it over to Maggie and her team. I'll show you to her cubicle." He walked them out. Maggie turned around and her eyebrows lowered in a frown when she saw Chas. Colby raised a hand to forestall any words. "Maggie, this is Russell Bryson, senior partner of Bryson, Chastain and Granger. Cam says you did a background check on a Lilah today?"

"Yes, Lilah Carlton. It's not back yet." Maggie was calm and professional again.

"She's been kidnapped. Here's the ransom note. Get your team started on this, will you please?"

Maggie nodded, "This way Mr. Bryson, Mr. Chastain." She watched as Chas put his arm around Russell, and noticed the worry in his eyes. It hadn't escaped her that his anxious attention had been focused on Russell Bryson the entire time. "Please tell me about your relationship with Ms. Carlton."

"Keep me posted, Maggie. I need Cameron for a minute, then I'll send him to your cubicle."

Maggie nodded, but she was already fully focused on the interview.

"Cameron, she doesn't need to be distracted by Chas while she's on this case," Colby said mildly.

"I don't think he'll distract her, Dad. Chas treats Russell like the father he never knew," Cam told Colby about Russ Bryson's death in the line of duty.

Colby nodded, "I'm sure he'll find out eventually, but she tossed his flowers in the trash. Darla and Keeley have it now. Keep him calm, okay?"

Cameron nodded, his mind already back on the kidnapping.

"And Cameron." Colby waited till he had Cam's full attention. "You and Chas will do this Maggie's way. Do I make myself clear?"

Smiling faintly, Cameron nodded in acquiesance. "I promise, Dad. To the letter of the law."

"Get." Colby said affectionately.

Cameron laughed as he headed back to Maggie's cubicle.

-----

Despite Chas' anxiety over Russell Bryson, Maggie had split them up for separate interviews. She wanted to see how their stories lined up. Graeme talked to Chas while she talked to Russell, and she had left instructions with Luke to interview Cam.

Maggie let Russell ramble as she picked out the pertinent facts. It seemed the thing to do, since he was in some shock over the kidnapping and the ransom demand.

"I enjoy her company, and she's been good to me for the last five years, but I had no intention of marrying her, and told her so from the beginning." Russell spoke quietly, his eyes distant, seeing something that Maggie had no part of. "But I took good care of her. She got anything she wanted within reason. My younger son Brennan loathed her from day one. Chas won't say anything about it, but I can tell he'd rather it was someone else."

"Who are your beneficiaries?"

"Brennan gets everything, with a stipend for Lilah if we're still together." Russell frowned. "Do you really think that has anything to do with it?"

Maggie shrugged, "We're just covering all the bases. What about your share of the partnership?"

"That will get split evenly between Chas and Cam when I retire later this year."

Her eyes widened involuntarily. Maggie pulled herself back together, glad that he had been looking away from her. "How does Brennan feel about that?"

Russell smiled, "There's plenty for Brennan. He actually gets along with Chas and Cam. Well, as much as Brennan gets along with anybody. But he is fully aware that Chas and Cam are the reasons why I have anything to leave him in the first place."

"How so?"

"Agent Eppes, would you mind if AD Granger sat in on this for a little while? I'd like to answer your question but I had wanted to tell AD Granger the same things. I would appreciate it if I could tell it to both of you."

Maggie raised her eyebrows in surprise but agreed, "I'll be back in a moment."

A few moments later, Colby joined them.

"I'm sorry to impose on your time, AD Granger, but there were some things I had hoped to tell you. Since they would also answer Agent Eppes' current question, I asked that you be included."

Colby smiled, "It's no imposition. Maggie's caught me up. Please, continue."

Russell took a deep breath, "My eldest son, Russ, was also in the CIA. He and Chas were in some covert op in South America. I'm still not sure of the details, and frankly, I never really wanted to know. I do know that the op went wrong, and Russ was badly hurt. The rest of the five man team headed for the rendezvous point, but Chas went back to get him. Chas suffered some injuries of his own, but managed to get them both to the rendezvous point before the helicopter left. I arrived at the hospital in time for Russ to die in my arms." He swallowed back the pain that had never gone away, even after almost a decade.

"I'm sorry." Colby's voice was gentle.

Russell nodded, and after another deep breath, continued, "When Chas got out of the hospital, he quit the CIA. He stopped by to see me, to make sure I was okay, and somehow the conversation turned to his plans for the future as a civilian. I found out that he was planning to join a financial services firm, and offered him the capital to start his own firm. He refused it, using inexperience as an argument. But I managed to talk him into coming back the next year." He smiled, "He came back often during the year, just to check on me, he said. And I got to know him well. That's how our partnership was formed."

He took a sip of the water that Maggie had brought with her. "I was the silent partner. He did all the work back then. And Chas did very well for us. We began to offer entry level jobs for former CIA ops, especially those who burn out of the service." He looked Colby in the eye, "That's how Cameron came to us."

Maggie started in surprise.

Russell searched Colby's eyes. "You're not surprised."

"No," Colby said softly.

Maggie stared at him with wide eyes.

Smiling faintly at Colby's answer, Russell continued, "Cameron did even better for us in these last three years than Chas did in the six plus years before. That's why we made him partner a year or so ago. His poor assistant needed an assistant to keep up with him." He glanced up at Colby again, "And he's done well with your savings too, I understand."

"Enough to make the powers that be launch an investigation into our finances," Colby said dryly. It had been a trying experience.

Nodding in commiseration, Russell turned the story back to his youngest son, "Anyway, Brennan is fully aware that Chas and Cam were responsible for his financial well being."

"Still, your share of the partnership would be a loss to him." Maggie put in, now that she was on surer ground.

"No, he knows, as their client, his money will multiply, he has no need of my share of the partnership." Russell was certain of it.

"How much is Lilah's stipend?"

"A one time amount of five millions dollars, in the event of my death." Russell looked at Maggie curiously. "What are you thinking?"

"That's half the ransom demand." She stated quietly.

Russell nodded again, still not understanding. When Maggie remained quiet, he turned to Colby, "I must be honest and say that I've always envied you your son."

Colby's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Why?"

Smiling at the memory, Russell told him, "From the first day he started with us, it was always 'My Dad says this' or 'My Dad thinks that'. Chas had told me Russ was the same way about me. And we both knew that Brennan, well, was not. And Cameron just made me miss Russ all the more." He rested his chin on his steepled fingers. "But it was Cam who made me realize that Chas was the same way with me. Cam gave me a son back in Chas." Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, he struggled to blink the tears back.

Colby and Maggie gave him a few minutes to compose himself.

"Your son plays everything close to the chest."

"Tell me about it." Colby's tone was long suffering.

Russell laughed, "So does Chas. I was glad to see them become friends." He looked at Colby curiously. "Still, you seem to know a lot about Cameron's life."

"More than he thinks but less than I'd like." Colby was honest. "Frankly though, I'm almost afraid to find out more. I have a feeling my hair will be gray all the way through if I did."

Russell nodded, "We have to let them go sometime."

"And hope the things we taught them stuck." Colby sighed. He turned to Maggie. "Anything else, Maggie?"

"Not from me. Thank you, Mr. Bryson."

"Please, do call me Russell."

Maggie smiled at him as they walked back to the bullpen.

Chas and Cam were waiting at her cubicle. Cam started walking Russell out, while Chas lingered to ask her a few questions.

"Agent Eppes," Chas' voice was anxious. "Will you be able to put a protective detail on Russell?"

She turned and looked at him curiously, out of different eyes, after everything Russell had said about him. "Do you have a reason to believe he needs it?"

Chas looked frustrated, "Not really. I'm just... worried about him."

Maggie hesitated, "I'm afraid I don't see anything that warrants a protective detail."

He sighed, "That's alright. I'll take care of him myself." He lingered a moment.

She smiled at him, "Here's my card. Call me if you need anything." She almost laughed at the startled look in his eyes, and watched in amusement as he focused more sharply on her. "Thank you for the flowers." She saw him glance around for them. "I'll show you out."

"Oh no. You don't get away that easily. Where are they?" He was intrigued now.

She grinned. "I tossed them in the trash." This time she did laugh, when he looked thunderstruck. "Darla rescued them. She and Keeley are enjoying them." Maggie softened when he looked wounded. "I'm sure they'll find their way back."

He had to be satisfied with that when she strode away quickly.

-----

"She tossed my flowers!" Chas said indignantly to Cameron when they drove away from the FBI office."

Cameron slipped into his mask of nonchalance. But he couldn't maintain it in the face of Chas' glare, and broke into laughter. "I know. Dad told me."

"And when were you going to tell me?" Chas demanded. "It's a good thing I put it on your account."

"Who tossed your flowers?" Russell asked in surprise.

"Agent Eppes."

"Really!" Russell was intrigued. "Had you met before?"

"Yes, at Cameron's party the other night."

"Ah." Russell looked amused but didn't say anymore.

They were quiet while Chas concentrated on the traffic. "She thanked me for them. Gave me her card with her number."

Cameron turned to him in astonishment. "Why the turnaround?"

Chas shook his head, puzzled, "Not a clue. She said your sister and their other friend, Darla, rescued them. I think she's going to get them back."

Despite his worries, Russell laughed softly, "Well, that explains it."

"Explains what?" Chas looked at Russell curiously through the rear-view mirror.

"The expression on her face while I was telling them about you."

Chas drove in stunned silence. He eyed Russell suspiciously, "Just what did you tell them?"

"Everything." Russell replied simply, and leaned back with his hands steepled on his belly.

----

Despite the pressue of the 6 pm deadline the next day, it wasn't very difficult for Maggie and her team to break this amateurish attempt for a ransom. There was no doubt in any of their minds that Lilah Carlton was in it up to her ears.

Maggie spent some time interviewing Brennan Bryson, and discovered for all his insensitivity, he loved his father in his own fashion. He was quite outraged over the kidnapping and was sure Lilah had staged it.

"I told him to just pay her the money and turn her loose," Brennan said indignantly. "There are other women out there who would love him for who he is. But no. He liked things the way they were. Even Chas couldn't talk him out of it. And there aren't many things Chas can't convince him of." He threw up his hands. "Is he going to be alright?" Brennan demanded, "Does he have someone protecting him?"

"There's nothing that warrants a protective detail," Maggie was amused at having to say the same thing to two such different men.

"I'll call up a bodyguard service," Brennan said at once, "I want him to be safe."

"Mr. Chastain said he would take care of your father," Maggie said gently.

Brennan looked relieved, "Then Dad will be fine. I'll call Chas to see if he wants a bodyguard service part of the time."

But it was Graeme and Luke who hit paydirt. They handed her a few pictures with a flourish. Graeme grinned at the satisfaction on Maggie's face. He and Luke had been asking questions in all of Lilah's favorite hangouts. At the suggestion of the hairdresser, they'd gone to a beach house in Laguna Beach. And there Lilah was, tanning herself, tended by an unknown man.

A quick check through the database yielded his name, Dolan Kaminsky, a con artist. It didn't take long to bring them in and get a full confession.

-----

Maggie touched Russell's hand gently, saddened by the pain in his eyes.

"That's all she wanted out of me. The money. So she could leave with this... man." Russell looked at Maggie in disbelief. "It was all staged? She was never kidnapped?"

Chas squeezed Russell's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Russell sighed, "I guess I should have listened to Brennan."

"He does love you, in his own way," Chas murmured.

Russell patted the hand Chas had on his shoulder. "I'm beginning to see that. I'm just an old fool."

"Thank you for stopping by, Agent Eppes." Chas said quietly, "I'll walk you out."

"Will he be alright?" Maggie asked softly.

"If I have anything to do with it. And I do," Chas lifted his chin determinedly.

Maggie saw the anger in his eyes when they met hers. "Let it go. She's not worth getting angry over. Just help him move forward. I'm sure there's someone out there for him, he's such a wonderful man." She headed out the door.

"Agent Eppes."

Maggie stopped and turned to face him, her lips curved in a half smile, "Isn't it time you called me Maggie?"

He flashed a heart stopping smile, "Is it? Have dinner with me tonight, and convince me."

She laughed, "Pick me up at 7 tonight in that fancy Ferrari of yours. You know where I work." And left him staring after her, delighted with the turn of his luck.

----

Holding Hannah close, Colby watched Cameron and Erin play with the twins. Brandon had disappeared on a mysterious date.

Colby's voice trembled when he told Hannah what Russell Bryson said about Cameron, and about how he'd envied Colby his son.

She held him close, feeling the same relief she was sure he was feeling, that somehow they had managed to do just fine by Cameron. And she knew they felt the same love and tenderness for their most difficult son.

Colby smiled as Cameron balanced Quade on his shoulders. Quade was almost screaming with laughter at it. Softly, Colby murmured, "Thank you God, for protecting him."


End file.
